A Whole New World We Live In
by Fusion Isle
Summary: I know this is supposed to be in the crossover section, but please just bear with me. WARNING: If you do not like Pokemon, don't read. It's a Beyblade cross, you know that. Summary inside!
1. Falling Into the Unknown

My first fanfic! Yay! ^_^ I didn't put this in the crossover section, but oh well! This is a Beyblade Pokemon crossover. Hope you like! Please review!  
  
Summary: Bit beasts, as some people may know, are ancient and powerful creatures. They roamed the earth once without being trapped inside devices called beyblades. These creatures were free at one particular date. They eventually were overcome by technology, and today with their power, beyblading became an excessively popular sport. However, in an alternate universe, that had never happened.  
  
In that world, bit beasts remained walking, flying, or swimming among the earth. Humans soon developed useful items such as 'pokeballs' to capture them for power, research, and many other things. They caught these creatures and some even befriended them. This had also become somewhat of a sport, where they battle each other to claim the title as Pokemon Master.  
  
Time has past until it has reached more than 5 millennia from the date of Human species arrival. Two worlds, both very similar, clash from the delicate fabric of space and time. Will this lead to great fun and adventure? Or will it end in chaos?  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade or Pokemon.  
  
A Whole New World We Live In  
  
***** ~Everybody wants to be a master, ~Everybody wants to show their skill.  
  
~Everybody wants to get their faster, ~Make their way to the top of the hill.  
  
~(Each time you try) Gonna get just a little bit better. ~(Each step you climb) One more step up the ladder!  
  
~It's a whole new world we live in. ~It's a whole new world to see.  
  
~It's a brand new place, ~With a brand new attitude.  
  
~But you still gotta catch 'em all. ~And be the best that you can be.  
  
~Pokemon Johto! *****  
  
Chapter 1: Falling Into the Unknown  
  
"Hwaaaa... Hoohm..." A young boy with bluish-blackish hair yawned.  
  
"Huh? Wh- Where is everybody!? No, don't tell me I'm late, AGAIN!" the boy hopped out of bed almost immediately and scrambled to the door to open it. This was the first day of the Russian tournament.  
  
"Hey! Yo, Kenny!" he screamed at a short kid with brown hair covering his eyes and goggles/glasses.  
  
"Tyson, what took you so long? And what in the WORLD are you doing in your pajamas?" Kenny asked.  
  
"What? Oh, whoops! Oh well, I can always change after breakfast. That always comes first." Tyson said.  
  
"Well, I guess you could do that, but uh, we only have 30 minutes to get ready and eat. Or should I say just you?"  
  
Three boys came over to the frantic duo. One had blond, spiky hair with freckles, and another had black hair tied up in a very long ponytail wearing a red band with a ying yang on it. A guy with grey and blue hair with markings on his face trailed behind with his arms crossed.  
  
"Hey Rei, Max, Kai. Good to seeya!" Tyson waved.  
  
"Nice outfit. It's totally you." Max laughed.  
  
"Very funny. So, did you guys get a lot of practice last night?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yup. In fact, we even practiced with the Allstarz, the White Tigers, and the Majestics!" Rei commented.  
  
"What? You did this all without telling me?" Tyson was furious.  
  
"We would've, but you were too busy stuffing your face at the buffet table." Rei shrugged.  
  
"Besides the point, you really need to get ready Tyson. See you at breakfast!" Kenny waved as the guys headed for the diner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10 min. later...  
  
"Oh boy! Russian cuisine rocks!" Tyson said as he gobbled up his food.  
  
The Bladebreakers except Kai sweatdropped at his behavior. "Tyson! Cut it out! You're making a scene." Rei warned.  
  
Max shook his head while chuckling. "Where does he put it all?"  
  
A few minutes later they heard footsteps approaching their table. It was all the major teams they defeated!  
  
"Hey Lee, Michael and Robert! What are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked putting his fork and knife down.  
  
"Nothing much. We saw you over here and decided to join in. I hope we aren't bothering you too much." Oliver spoke up.  
  
"Oh no! Not at all; you're not bothering us." Kenny said.  
  
"We thought all of us could use a little practice. Care to beyblade with us?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm in. I need to work on Draciel's defense anyway." Max said.  
  
"Why not?" Rei smiled and stood up.  
  
"Pppphhhaaalllpphhrrriiittph!!" Tyson said as he stuffed the last of his food in his mouth.  
  
They all sweatdropped except Kai, who closed his eyes and ignored all this.  
  
"Kai?" Kenny turned to him.  
  
He stood up solemnly. "Fine. But it's not like I wouldn't beat you all in one shot anyway." He said cockily.  
  
"What?! I'll show you... You may have won over me last time, but it's not going to happen EVER again!" Johnny shot.  
  
The teams headed outside. They decided Kenny was going to be the referee since he couldn't beyblade.  
  
"Hey, where's mom?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, Judy went to sort out all of our data to get us cranked up for the tournament. I'm sure she'll be out after a few matches." Emily assured.  
  
"Okay! Who will go first?" Kenny asked.  
  
Everyone said, "Me!"  
  
Kenny sweatdropped. "That helps."  
  
"Okay, why don't we 'let it rip' with all our beyblades at the same time? The last ones standing will be the ones to beyblade first." Enrique suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let it rip!" They shouted and the beyblades clashed together at once. After a few seconds, Kai, Tyson, Rei, Robert, Johnny, Lee's and Michael's beyblades were left spinning.  
  
"Since there are more beyblades from the Bladebreakers and the Majestics team still spinning, they go first. The first match is between Rei and Enrique!" Kenny randomly chose.  
  
"Time to analyze their data." Kenny said and took out his laptop.  
  
"I'm ready to roll!" Dizzi, known as Dizzara said.  
  
"Hope you're ready, 'cause I'm much stronger than when we last met!" Enrique said.  
  
"You'd better be, 'Enrique-poo'!" Rei smirked as he said Enrique's nickname.  
  
"Hey! That name is for my girls to call me only. Anyway, enough talk, time to let it rip!" Enrique pulled out his sword and his beyblade popped out of his large shield launcher.  
  
"Let's go Drigger!" Rei launched his beyblade.  
  
Both circled around each other and then collided. Sparks flew all over the place.  
  
"Let's not waste time, hmm? Amphilyon!" Enrique shouted.  
  
"Drigger!"  
  
Two bit beasts, a two headed hydra and a white tiger emerged from the beyblades and began attacking each other.  
  
Enrique's beyblade began to split in two and attacked Rei's at once.  
  
'Arrgghh... Not that trick again!' Rei growled.  
  
"On the double, Amphilyon!"  
  
Both heads of the dragon aimed for Drigger.  
  
"Evade the attack, now!"  
  
Drigger swiftly maneuvered its way out. Amphilyon's two heads crashed into each other and fell.  
  
"This is your chance! Tiger claw attack!" Rei commanded.  
  
The beyblade and Drigger slashed Amphilyon to pieces and Enrique's blade began to wobble.  
  
"No! Amphilyon!"  
  
"Finish it off!"  
  
Rei's blade tackled it one more time, and its opponent was out. Rei won.  
  
"And Rei is the winner!" Kenny declared.  
  
"Aaaw man. That was quick. You demolished me!" Enrique said.  
  
"Hey, it was a tough battle. Good going!" Rei said.  
  
"And the next match is!! Uh..." Kenny looked around for a random pair to fight against each other.  
  
Robert, Johnny, Tyson and Kai crossed their arms expectedly.  
  
"...Max and Oliver!" Kenny did not like the glares they gave him.  
  
"Alright! I'm next." Max was enthusiastic about his first battle against a Majestic.  
  
"I would love to see how you beybattle. I wonder if your way is more graceful and elegant than your teammates." Oliver said.  
  
"I never really thought about it. I guess my way is pretty much the same as my team's. Let it rip!" Max ripped the cord and so did Oliver. The beybattle was on.  
  
Just then Judy, Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandpa stepped out.  
  
"Grandpa! What're you doing here?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Just here to check out what you kids were doing. How's the match?"  
  
"Mom! Glad you could make it. I'm beybattling right now." Max said.  
  
"That's good. Max, look out!" Judy warned.  
  
"Huh?" Max turned around to see Oliver's beyblade slam into his making it wobble slightly.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Oliver smiled. "You shouldn't keep your eyes off the battle, no matter what the cost. Unicolyon!" He called out his gigantic bit beast.  
  
Max gritted his teeth. "Alright Draciel, defense!"  
  
Unicolyon tried to attack Max's blade with its horn, but was just knocked back.  
  
"Okay! Now attack!" Max ordered.  
  
Oliver shook his head. 'He has no rhythm! I could use this to my advantage...'  
  
"Unicolyon! Show your beautiful attack, now!"  
  
Both Draciel and Unicolyon charged forward, which resulted in a gigantic explosion.  
  
Everyone covered their eyes to prevent the dust from entering their eyes.  
  
"Who won?" Mariah asked.  
  
They stared at the dish until the smoke had cleared. Both beyblades were still spinning!  
  
"I don't believe it! That should have knocked one or the other out!" Kevin rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Enough! It's time to end this. Unicolyon! Full force!" Oliver said to his bit beast.  
  
Unicolyon responded by thrusting its form up and stomping Draciel with its diamond hard hooves.  
  
"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Eddy said.  
  
"No Draciel!" Max yelled.  
  
The beyblade spun for a second, then did its last revolution.  
  
Max picked his beyblade up. "Oh man. I should've paid more attention..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'm sure you can try harder next time." Oliver said kindly. He extended a hand to Max.  
  
Max smiled and took it. "Thanks."  
  
Judy and Emily were watching on with amazement. "Emily... Input all the data you can about the Majestics. I don't want anything left out." Judy said not taking her eyes off the two competitors.  
  
"Yes Judy!" Emily said obediently and took out a laptop from her pack.  
  
"Okay... And uh, Oliver is the winner! Our next two opponents are, hmmm?" Once again, Kenny searched through the groups.  
  
"Hey Chief! We're not getting any younger here!" Dizzi said impatiently.  
  
"Alright! Tyson and Johnny!" Kenny quickly decided.  
  
"About time. I've seen the way you battle, Tyson. You're so weak it's not even funny!" Johnny laughed.  
  
Tyson growled at his sarcasm. "Oh yeah? I'll show you funny...!! Hey! What's that?"  
  
Tyson pointed to the sky. It suddenly turned pitch black.  
  
"What's going on?" Steve demanded.  
  
"Why is it so black out?" Gary just stared dumbfounded at the sky.  
  
"Oh my! It looks like a storm is coming!" Mr. Dickenson shouted over the thunder that was hurling in.  
  
"Hold on to your lunch, dudes! Something tells me we're going to be in for a heck of a ride!" Grandpa said.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, all four teams were devoured into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another place, three kids, one boy with black hair and a cap on his head, one girl with fiery fed hair in a ponytail, and an older boy with tanned skin and squinted eyes walked along a dirt road.  
  
(A: I'll give you ONE guess of who it is.)  
  
"From the look of the map, I'd say we're right here." The kid with squinted eyes said while pointing to a spot on the map.  
  
"So, where's 'here', Brock?" The redhead inquired.  
  
"We're just past Viridian Forest. We'll be back in Pallet Town in no time!" Brock said.  
  
"Great! I wonder what mom's going to cook once we get there. I mean, after all, I did beat the Pokemon League. What's next?" the boy with the cap asked.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go back to the Cerulean Pokemon Gym, then. And Brock would go back to Pewter City. But then, where would you go Ash?" the redhead asked.  
  
Ash shrugged. "I dunno. Go find some more Pokemon, I guess. Hey Misty, I saved up to get you a new bike." He smiled at her confused face.  
  
"What bike?" Misty thought for a second. Then she turned scary. "Oh yeah! I remember now! About a year ago you destroyed it! It was ALL. YOUR. FAULT!"  
  
She shook her fist in the air, and then turned back to her normal, sweet self. "But then, since you can buy me a new one, I think I can forgive you, Ashy-boy."  
  
"Uh thanks..." Ash said as he backed up into Brock who had his back pressed against a tree in fear she might start up again.  
  
"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu laughed at their behavior while he stood on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side, Pikachu. Don't help that loudmouth out!" Ash said to his forever faithful Pokemon.  
  
"Hey guys! What's that up there? It looks like a storm's coming in." Brock pointed as the sky went black.  
  
"Yeah, we better get to the Pokemon Center, and fast! Before we get soaked." Ash said.  
  
But no rain poured on them and no thunder echoed throughout the sky. Instead, a handful of people fell from it!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Everyone screamed for their life.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock tried to run away from the barrage of people, but got used as cushions for the people from the sky.  
  
"Aaaahhh! Aaaahhh! Get off me! Evil aliens! Stay back!" Brock blindly waved his hands in the air. He hit Steve in the face.  
  
"What the?! You'll pay for that!" Steve rolled over.  
  
"Oow! Whoever's on top, GET OFF!" Misty screeched as Johnny shifted his weight even more on her.  
  
"Grrr... Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?!" Johnny spun around to face whoever said that to him. He looked shocked and a faint blush rolled over his features.  
  
Johnny's body was on top of Misty's and their faces were just centimeters apart.  
  
"Uuuuggghhhh!" Misty pushed Johnny off with the look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Hey, watch it lady!" Johnny scowled.  
  
"Ouch! Lose a few pounds, will ya buddy?" Ash groaned as he was being sat on by Tyson.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry." Tyson quickly got off Ash.  
  
Everyone else got up and brushed themselves off.  
  
"Where are we?" Mariah asked. Suddenly she found her hands being held by Brock. "You're an angel that fell from the sky! Who would have known that such beauty ever existed on this planet?" Mariah looked quite flattered.  
  
His trance was broken once Misty got a hold of his ear and tugged.  
  
"Another day, Romeo." She sighed.  
  
"Ow! Wait! Not the ear!"  
  
"Did you guys come from outer space?" Ash asked dumbfounded.  
  
Rei looked at him. "No! Do we look like it?"  
  
"Ahem. What he means to say is... Who ARE you?" Misty asked them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the first chapter of this Beyblade and Pokemon crossover. Since this IS partly romance, I'll leave it up to you on who gets to be paired up with who.  
  
Consider Misty with Johnny, because there was some SLIGHT friction between those two. Besides, they look like a great couple. I MUST know who will be paired up with Robert, Oliver, Rei, Kai, Max, Emily, Lee, and Kevin. I don't like Mariah that much, but if you really want a pairing for her, be my guest to give me a suggestion.  
  
Ratings may go up. Wait for the next chapter! 


	2. A Fiery Start

Good news! I updated early. ^_^ Now wasn't that fast? Oh, and now I accept anonymous reviews, since I forgot to change my settings. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade or Pokemon  
  
A Whole New World We Live In  
  
Chapter 2: A Fiery Start  
  
Last time on 'A Whole New World We Live In'...  
  
"Did you guys come from outer space?" Ash asked dumbfounded.  
  
Rei looked at him. "No! Do we look like it?"  
  
"Ahem. What he means to say is... Who ARE you?" Misty asked them all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You mean to say you've never heard of us?" Tyson said incredulously.  
  
"No... Are we supposed to?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, yeah! We're champion beybladers! The BLADEBREAKERS...?"  
  
"Bey... Blade?" Ash, Misty and Brock stood there confused.  
  
"You've NEVER heard of beyblading? It's the most popular sport in the world!" Rei spoke up.  
  
"Not here it isn't. Pokemon rules this planet."  
  
"What's a Po-Ke-Mon?" Kevin asked.  
  
"It's short for Pocket Monsters, because you can put these monsters in your pocket. You see, Pokemon are creatures that lived long ago before even humans came. Today we use pokeballs which are high tech devices to 'catch' the Pokemon. There's no definite number of Pokemon in the world." Brock said.  
  
"Really? They're ancient creatures that inhabit the world? This sounds like bit beasts where we come from." Kenny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright! You still didn't answer our question! Your names?" Misty barked.  
  
They all introduced each other solemnly.  
  
(A: Writing out all the names like "Hi I'm Tyson" or "Hn. Kai" would get pretty annoying, so no, I won't list out all the names)  
  
Ash scratched his head. "Well, since it's not dark out anymore, we could visit Professor Oak in Pallet Town. It's only a few miles away. I'm sure he could understand this better than I can!"  
  
On the way to Pallet Town, Misty asked a few questions.  
  
"So, what are beyblades exactly?"  
  
"They're kind of like tops, when they spin by being launched. See?" Tyson took out his Phantom Dragoon and showed it to her.  
  
"Bit Beasts come out occasionally if commanded and they fight with other bit beasts. It's really just them that make the action." Kenny said.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow. "What's the point of having those 'beyblades' if really the fight is about those 'bit beasts'?"  
  
"To contain them. They cannot take their natural form because they are sacred spirits." Robert said calmly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can you show us what Pokemon are?" Enrique asked eager to see what they looked like.  
  
"Well, they're all special and different in their own way, but..." Misty took out her pokeball and enlarged it. "Politoed! I choose...!" Psyduck came out of its ball without being told... Again.  
  
Misty slapped her forehead. "Psyduck! I didn't call on you! Get back in your ball."  
  
Johnny snickered. "Would you look at that? YOU couldn't even control a duck!"  
  
Misty growled. "Psyduck's always been this way! Why don't you prove you can control YOUR bit beast!?"  
  
Johnny just smirked. "I don't have time for the likes of you. I come from the royal bloodline. You think I'll waste even a second on you?"  
  
"Well, your lowness, I am known quite well as the water princess myself." Misty said cockily.  
  
"You? A water princess? Don't make me laugh! I'm quite known as the FIRE prince."  
  
'Fire... Prince? Where'd that come from?' Robert's eye twitched.  
  
"Wanna have a battle, your highness? I'll scorch you with my Salamolyon!" Johnny said proudly.  
  
"You wish! It's a top... Versus a powerful creature of mine!"  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll have to be the referee then... You two fight like an old married couple..." Brock muttered.  
  
"Married?!" Johnny looked disgusted.  
  
"OLD?!" Misty growled.  
  
Brock shrunk back in fear. "Um-uh... Each opponent may choose one bit beast or Pokemon only. First one to faint looses! Match..." Brock looked over to see the steaming rivals.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
"Staryu! I choose you!"  
  
The beyblade and Pokeball was thrown to the ground and out came Salamolyon and Staryu.  
  
Misty smiled. "Figures. A fire type, huh? You'll lose for sure!"  
  
"Get real. I've seen mice tougher than that hunk of jewelry!"  
  
Misty growled. "That's it! Staryu water gun! No one gets away with insulting my Pokemon without getting whooped by me!"  
  
Staryu fired a cold blast of water at the salamander.  
  
"Hn. Figures, you got no strategy! Salamolyon, evade and attack!" Johnny ordered.  
  
The beyblade dodged the attack and engulfed Staryu with a tornado of fire.  
  
'Yes... That will put that loudmouth in her place...' Johnny thought.  
  
Misty just smirked.  
  
"What?! You should be crying 'boo-hoo' like all girls do. Why aren't you worried? Don't you care about your Pokemon?" Johnny was shocked at what he thought was carelessness.  
  
"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Of course I'm worried about Staryu. But take a good look at what your salamander's done! Rapid spin attack!"  
  
The storm of flame disappeared and Staryu was free of its reign, totally unharmed.  
  
"What? This can't be happening. That attack should have won this easily!"  
  
"Don't you get it, Jonathan? Fire attacks have absolutely NO effect on water types. That's what you get for being so predictable." Misty smiled sweetly.  
  
"Grrr... Salamolyon, show her who's boss," Johnny cursed under his breath.  
  
The fire-based bit beast head butted Staryu, crashing it into a nearby tree instead of using its special attack.  
  
"Staryu! Oh no... Are you okay? I should've trained you more often," Misty said while picking up the fainted Pokemon.  
  
"And Johnny wins!" Brock declared.  
  
"Haha! Who cares about some stupid, weak monster? You're pathetic." Johnny crossed his arms and thought how pitiful Misty was worrying over a fainted star.  
  
Misty glared at him. "You should know better! Pokemon OR bit beasts aren't tools of war! How could you be so heartless and cold? You act like you almost aren't human."  
  
Johnny just stood there, surprised she would talk back. Her turquoise eyes swirled with anger, and Johnny knew half of what Misty said was right. He didn't ever treat Salamolyon with respect; just as a weapon for beyblading.  
  
But being Johnny, he frankly didn't care. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Like I care. Get over it, Red." Johnny walked towards Robert, Oliver and Enrique.  
  
"That was quick." Eddy said.  
  
"Never underestimate either bit beasts or Pokemon. However, they do seem quite similar. We saw with our very own eyes how tough they can be." Judy remarked.  
  
"There are even tougher out there." Ash said with gritted teeth. He knew now how strong bit beasts could be. But he couldn't help but think those creatures and Pokemon used to be the same.  
  
"Pi Pika Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu walked over to Rei, tilting his head at his long hair.  
  
"Hey, little guy. What's your name? I'm Rei." Rei said as he was about to pat the little mouse on the head.  
  
"Uh... Maybe it isn't such a good idea to do that..." Ash said.  
  
"Relax. It's just a......!!! Ooooow!"  
  
*ZAP*  
  
Rei held his hand and blew on the burn. "Whadya do that for?!"  
  
"That's my buddy, Pikachu. It's not a bright idea to pet or touch him unless you know how." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Togeprrrrriiiii!" an egg suddenly popped out of Misty's red pack.  
  
"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Kevin jumped up on Gary.  
  
"Hey Misty, what IS that thing?" Emily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's my little Togepi. He's a baby Pokemon. Care to pet him?" Misty handed the small egg to Emily.  
  
"Huh, oh, um... Okay... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Emily reluctantly reached to pat the egg on the head and got a squeal of delight in return.  
  
"Hey, this Pokemon's not so bad!" Emily said as she held Togepi in her arms.  
  
"Okay, okay! Can we go to Pallet now? I'm STARVING!" Ash whined.  
  
"Me too!" Tyson said.  
  
"Me three!" Max chimed.  
  
"Alright, let's go. We haven't got all day. Besides, it's getting dark out." Brock warned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes! Pallet Town!" Ash kissed the ground of his home town.  
  
"Is he insane or what?" Mariah whispered to Misty.  
  
"Nope. He's just being his normal self." Misty replied.  
  
They first stopped at Ash's house for a visit to his mom and lunch.  
  
"My Ash has come home? Come here!" Delia Ketchum gave Ash a crushing hug.  
  
"M-mom! Please, we have guests." Ash wheezed.  
  
"Oh? Well, like they say, the more the merrier!" Delia said cheerfully.  
  
"Come on in!"  
  
She greeted each of the kids and adults in a happy manner.  
  
She stopped to think. "Hmmm, with so many people around, how will I cook enough for all of us?"  
  
"I'll help!" Brock raised his hand voluntarily.  
  
"Why thank you, Brock! But, we'll need one more cook..."  
  
"I will help," Oliver said. "I cook French cuisine all the time."  
  
"Really? That would be wonderful. You're such a dear. Ash, maybe you can learn to be such a gentleman like Oliver." Delia said.  
  
"Peh. I don't have time with all these tournaments going on." Ash shut his eyes while lying on the couch waiting for dinner. "Well? Go ahead and sit. I won't bite unless you're made of cake."  
  
The beybladers sat down uncertainly. "We're grateful that you've taken us under your wing. I hope we aren't too much trouble." Judy called to Delia.  
  
"Not at all." She called back from the kitchen.  
  
Grandpa spoke. "So. Tell us about yourselves, little dudes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Giovanni, sir. The beybladers have arrived in Kanto."  
  
A man sitting in a large chair petted a cat with a jewel on its head.  
  
"Meow......"  
  
"Good. Once we get in touch with Voltaire, we'll be set to confirm our plan."  
  
"Everything is going as we have planned. Data states the Demolition Boys are formidable enough to be executives in the Rocket Headquarters. The so called 'Bladebreakers' have not met them yet."  
  
"Hmmm... Send some of our best Rockets to keep an eye on them. Tell them if they fail to retrieve at least five of those powerful bit beasts, they'll be severely punished."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh boy!" Tyson and Ash said excitedly as they began to dig in.  
  
Everyone except Kai sweatdropped. "Gee, I never knew anyone could eat as much as Tyson..." Michael said.  
  
"Well, there is." Lee said as he stared in amazement.  
  
"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Ketchum." Max said as he wolfed down on his food.  
  
"I can't have all the credit. Brock and Oliver helped out tremendously. I never knew you were such a good cook Oliver!" Delia praised.  
  
"I AM the head chef of France..." Oliver blushed slightly.  
  
"May I be excused." Kai said. He stood up and headed outside.  
  
"What's with him?" Misty asked.  
  
"Aw he's nothing. He's like that all the time. He could pass for a statue." Johnny retorted.  
  
"I'm going to see if he's okay." Misty said leaving the table. She grabbed a red jacket incase it was cold outside.  
  
Outside the Ketchum's house, Kai sat and thought about himself.  
  
"Why am I so anxious to get out of here? It's like I NEED to return to Russia. I feel there are still some mysteries I need to uncover..."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked up to see Misty walking toward him.  
  
"It's none of your business." He said as he looked at the ground again.  
  
Misty knitted her brows in frustration. "Tell me." To show him she wasn't leaving, she sat next to him and looked at him with concentration.  
  
Kai looked away. Misty sighed and decided to make a conversation.  
  
"So, what do you think of this new world for you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay. Do you mind telling me why you're not really apart of the group?"  
  
"Yes, I do mind."  
  
Misty huffed. "Why are you acting this way?!" She stood up looking at the top of Kai's head.  
  
He looked up and met her gaze. "Because I am."  
  
"Are you lonely? Do you ever think of your friends?"  
  
"Friends? Huh. I'd rather be eaten alive by Dranzer."  
  
"Dranzer?"  
  
"My bit beast."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was silence among the two, and Misty didn't like it.  
  
She reached and touched Kai's face, something that surprised him and herself.  
  
"Why are you so cold... From the inside and the out? Don't you feel for yourself? Aren't you ever worried, scared, sad, or at least happy at some point?"  
  
He stared ahead. "I... I don't remember."  
  
Misty's expression softened. She sat down again. "Then tell me. What do you feel now?"  
  
"..."  
  
*sigh* "Okay, if you don't want to talk about, that's up to you. But you know you have others to turn to if you need help. Don't be afraid to open up." She walked away leaving Kai confused at her.  
  
'Who does she think she is?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, this chapter shows a little bit more romance. I'm debating on whether or not I should pair Misty up with Kai or Johnny. Really, I think this is turning out to be quite promising. In the next chapter, I can't handle all of the beybladers having a part at once, so I may be putting them with the Prof. for a while along with Mr. Dickenson, Judy, Grandpa, and most of the Allstarz.  
  
Please review, I really need them to go on! This is probably the first Beyblade and Pokemon crossover ever to be written, but I could be wrong.  
  
So sorry this chapter was short and not to the point, but I'm making this thing go as slow as possible to keep you hanging. I know; I'm evil aren't I? Well anyway, still waiting for pair votes. I'm planning to throw in the gym leaders and Elite Four into view. And last but not least, Team Rocket. 


	3. Head for Pewter City

Uuh... *looks at reviews* Ookaaay... Um, here's my feed back for you reviewers!  
  
OrlisGurl: Thanx! Thanx a bunch, I need something positive for my first story; second review: ^_^;; sorry, but I like Misty. I have one vote for Johnny, one for Kai. Thank you for your suggestion!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon: I did upload soon. Actually, it's the trainers who explain how pokeballs and pokemon work, since the beybladers are in their world and all. You'd get a better laugh in this chapter, because I have it all set... Think, BIKE.  
  
The Search for Inspirado: O.o ... Huh? Too many big words; I'm not good at vocabulary... My brain hurts. Anyway, is this review meant for saying the story's bad? Because this is only my first one... What do you mean by all of that? I'm not exactly Einstein, you see.  
  
HXH-YGO-OtAkU: I read your bio. I dislike Tea too! ^_^ Oh, and that's okay, Kai and Rei don't have to be paired up with anyone. I don't think anyone's right for Rei, actually... And I don't see how Kai could like anyone other than himself.; second review: I did update soon. ^_^  
  
Reiven: Don't worry, Jesse and James will appear in the next chapter, which will be uploaded as fast as my fingers can type. But, as always, they'll be blasted away, over and over and over and over and over... Okay I'll stop.  
  
Sammi: LOL. That was a funny review! ^_^ Yup, I'll see what I can do for Robert. And thanks for your support!  
  
Crystalline: Thanks!  
  
Hmmm... Another fast chapter! But the fourth might be a little slower... Sorry guys. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade or Pokemon.  
  
A Whole New World We Live In  
  
***** ~Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon!  
  
~Let's do it. ~I wanna be the very best like no one ever was (ever was, ever was)  
  
~To catch them is my real test, ~To train them is my cause.  
  
~My whole life has led to this, ~Time to test my skills.  
  
~And I know I just can't miss to show the world!  
  
~Born to be a winner. (Johto!) ~Born to be a champion.  
  
~Born to be a winner, born to be the very best. (Pokemon Johto!) ~Born to be a winner.  
  
~Pokemon! *****  
  
Chapter 3: Head for Pewter City  
  
Last time on 'A Whole New World We Live In'...  
  
"Why are you so cold... From the inside and the out? Don't you feel for yourself? Aren't you ever worried, scared, sad, or at least happy at some point?"  
  
He stared ahead. "I... I don't remember."  
  
Misty's expression softened. She sat down again. "Then tell me. What do you feel now?"  
  
"..."  
  
*sigh* "Okay, if you don't want to talk about, that's up to you. But you know you have others to turn to if you need help. Don't be afraid to open up." She walked away leaving Kai confused at her.  
  
'Who does she think she is?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, everyone awoke for breakfast.  
  
"Mmmm... Pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, toast and orange juice! Is this the best breakfast ever or what? Hey, can I have some ketchup on this please?" Tyson asked.  
  
Delia blinked. "... Ketchup?"  
  
"He eats it with everything. Don't ask why because I don't know." Oliver explained.  
  
*Buuuuurrrrrrrp*  
  
"Tyson! Where are your manners?" Kenny said disapprovingly.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was him." Tyson pointed to Ash who was eating at the same rate he was.  
  
Kenny sweatdropped. "Uh Tyson, I think we just found your twin..."  
  
"Since we're all done here, why don't we head to Professor Oak's lab? I'm sure he can help you understand more about Pokemon." Brock said to the beybladers.  
  
"I don't see why not. We need all the information we can get if we're going to be staying here." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the lab...  
  
"A little bit to the left Tracey my boy... No, a little to the right......" Samuel Oak scratched his head as he instructed his 'assistant' to move the shelf so he could put a box in that place for the overly passionate Muk Ash caught.  
  
Tracey Sketchit panted. "Are you sure you want to move this again Professor? I've moved it 24 times from spot to spot!"  
  
"Alright. You've done enough Tracey. Take a break." The Prof. said.  
  
"Thank you!" Tracey ran to the other room but bumped into someone.  
  
"Whoa-oof!" Ash and Tracey bumped into each other making them fall down.  
  
Ash blinked. "Oh hey it's you, Tracey! Long time no see."  
  
"Ash! I heard you won the Pokemon League in Johto. Congratulations!" Tracey said.  
  
"Thanks. Let me introduce these guys. This is Tyson and his friends." Ash waved for the group in the back.  
  
"Hey," Tyson said. He told all the names of the beyblading teams and pointed to each one.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. My name's Tracey Sketchit."  
  
"We're here to see the professor. Know where he is?"  
  
"In the back room. He's kinda busy though."  
  
"Okay, thanks a lot!"  
  
Ash led the group to where the Prof. was. He was trying his best to contain Muk in the box.  
  
"Hey Prof.. Whatcha doin'?" Ash asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh hello there Ash. I see you've brought some friends along. How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. Why don't I let you guys do the talking? We'll just leave you alone." Ash walked out of the room followed by Misty and Brock.  
  
"Ah hello. Who are you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Man. I'm bored." Ash said as he propped his head on his hand.  
  
"What do you think we should do while we wait?" Brock asked.  
  
"Hmmm... Well Ash, you DID say you would buy me that new bike..." Misty said.  
  
"If there's a bike shop in town I would."  
  
"But there is. They just built one while we were in Johto." Brock said.  
  
"Okay, then let's go!" Ash said.  
  
"But Ash, where'd you get all that money in the first place?" Misty asked.  
  
He blinked. "I got it from the trainers I battled and won. Plus I've got a huge amount from gym leaders; especially Clair."  
  
"Okay, let's go then! And not just to buy my bike, but to go on a wild shopping spree!" Misty cheered.  
  
Ash and Brock sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."  
  
At the bike shop, there were an assortment of colors, styles, and parts to upgrade the bicycle.  
  
"Hmmm, I want a bike that's blue. I also want it with that cushion cover with bubbles on it, a basket to carry merchandise, a Corsola keychain on it, and heavy artillery so I can blast anyone who tries to ruin my bike!" Misty said fuming over Ash and the past.  
  
"Um, I don't think they have those big guns or anything here... But the rest we can buy." Ash said nervously.  
  
They picked out what they could buy and walked to the cashier.  
  
"Will that be all miss? That would be *500000 please."  
  
"Whoa! Misty, you had better not make me regret this..." Ash muttered as he took out his wallet and paid the man.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
When the trio got outside, Misty started to have those sparkled eyed looks again.  
  
"Oh, it's the best bike EVER! Thanks Ash." She walked over to her new bike and slid her fingers through it as if it were made of pure crystal.  
  
"Hey, it's the least I could do after such a long time." He shoved his hands in his pocket satisfied he paid his debts.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tyson's voice reached the trainers' ears.  
  
"Hey Tyson. You're done already?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yep. It's pretty easy to understand. Look! Professor Oak even knew how to turn our bit beasts into Pokemon! Well, they haven't changed, but at least they're inside Pokeballs now." Tyson held up the red and white ball.  
  
"That's great! We can battle now!" Ash clenched his fists in anticipation.  
  
"I must say, I am quite impressed by Samuel's knowledge. He knew the most complicated of things!" Judy said.  
  
"Okay, time to test this out. Salamolyon!" Johnny threw the tiny ball, but nothing came out.  
  
"Huh? Why doesn't it come out?"  
  
Misty giggled. Johnny growled. "Go ahead and laugh!"  
  
Misty laughed even harder. "Grrr... I don't mean REALLY laugh! Arrgh!" Johnny was embarrassed by what he did wrong.  
  
"Ahaha! Oh, Johnny... Ahahahahaha!!! You- You're supposed to enlarge the pokeball first! Hahahaha!" Misty laughed until she cried.  
  
"Enlarge?"  
  
"You push the white button and then throw it to call out your Pokemon." Brock explained.  
  
"Hn. I knew that. Salamolyon! I choose you!" Johnny pressed the button which caused it to make itself bigger, then threw it. A flaming red salamander emerged from the ball.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen that before!" Ash took out Dexter, his Pokedex.  
  
#NO INFORMATION IS FOUND. THERE ARE MANY OTHER POKEMON LEFT TO UNCOVER.#  
  
"Aw! Rats!" Ash whined.  
  
"Okay Salamolyon! Show me one of your fire attacks!" Johnny ordered.  
  
His Pokemon responded by shooting a small flame to the sky.  
  
"Hmmm, that looks like an Ember attack," Brock said thoughtfully.  
  
"Show me more fire power!" Johnny commanded.  
  
Salamolyon let out a much larger stream of fire, which looked like a flamethrower attack. But it aimed right at....... Misty's new bike!  
  
Seeing the scorched bicycle, Misty screamed. "Johnny!!!!! You're impossible!"  
  
Misty stormed to his direction and kept jabbing at his chest. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WANTED A NEW BICYCLE?! HUH?! HUH?!!! I BETCHA DON'T, TOUGH GUY! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR EVERYTHING, AREN'T YOU, JOHNNY-BOY? I BET YOU ARE. WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YA BUDDY! I'M GOING TO FOLLOW YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE UNTIL YOU GET ME A NEW BIKE, GOT THAT????!!!!!!!!" her face was red with anger and Johnny just leaned back as far as he could until he bumped into Robert.  
  
Ash wasn't too happy about that either. "Hey, I paid a lot of money for that!"  
  
Johnny smirked. "Hey, I'm filthy rich! I can buy you a limousine if you want."  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Johnny pulled out his gold colored wallet and snatched up 5 twenties. The trainers just stared.  
  
"You call THAT junk money? THIS is money!" Misty took out a coin with a pokeball engraving on it from her pocket and showed it to his face.  
  
"Since you use different currency, you're practically broke!" Misty yelled in his face.  
  
Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny gasped, for they had money from their world flooding in their pockets.  
  
"Nuts! I was hoping to buy a new yacht for my girls back in Italy!" Enrique cursed.  
  
"But-but-but...!" Johnny kept sputtering.  
  
"But nothing! I'm following you 'til the end of the Earth. There's no way you can get that much money in just a few months!" Misty said.  
  
Johnny slapped his head. "No, no, no,"  
  
Misty smiled her innocent smile. "Yes. Yes. And Yes."  
  
"Fine. But just don't bother me about it every time." Johnny grumbled.  
  
"I can't promise you that," Misty teased.  
  
"O-kay, now that that's settled, why don't we show you guys around? We can head for Pewter City, which is where I lived. Here, I'll give you a Pokemon guide book so you can read about battles, gym leaders and stuff." Brock brightened up and handed the Pokemon guide book to Tyson.  
  
"Oh alright! Now we can get down to business." Tyson said.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm more interested in researching data of Pokemon to see what they're really hiding. Who else will stay?" Judy looked around.  
  
"I will, of course. After all, I am your assistant." Emily nodded.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson and I decided to stay with the Prof. He's one cool dude once ya get to know him." Grandpa said.  
  
"I need a break from all this." Steve grunted.  
  
"Me too." Eddy agreed.  
  
"Aw, nuts! I'm the only Allstar who doesn't want to stay at some stupid lab." Michael spat as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Is there food at the lab?" Gary questioned.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Ash said.  
  
"Then I'm staying."  
  
"Nuh-uh! I'm not going ANYWHERE with those creepy monsters!" Kevin shook his head furiously as he headed back to the lab.  
  
"So that leaves me, Kenny, Rei, Max, Kai, Robert, Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Lee, Mariah, Brock, Misty and Ash. Wow." Tyson said as he counted up all of the people that were going to Pewter City.  
  
"Let's go then!" Ash cheered as they were off on another journey again; well, a big tour anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
15 min. later...  
  
"We have to WALK 5 miles to Pewter City? This is an outrage!" Robert said as he looked at the map.  
  
"Hey, we do this all the time. Get used to it, your majesty." Misty cocked her head while holding Togepi.  
  
"Hmmm, it says here to become a Pokemon Master, you must battle all of the gym leaders all across the world including the Elite Four. I prefer to be recognized as the best, so count me in to battle every gym leader." Robert said.  
  
'It won't be easy...' Brock thought as he looked at the snobbish prince.  
  
After a while, everyone but Misty kept walking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.  
  
She didn't answer she just trembled on the spot unable to move.  
  
Ash looked to see that a Weedle was right in front of her.  
  
He sighed and put his hands behind his head. "She's afraid of that worm over there. She HATES bugs."  
  
Johnny smirked. "Oh really? Good. I'll catch it then."  
  
Misty came back to life. "Oh don't you dare, Johnny McGregor! If you catch that thing I'll,"  
  
"You'll what?" Johnny smirked again.  
  
He learned from the Prof. that you had to weaken a Pokemon to catch it first. So he called out his Pokemon.  
  
"Salamolyon! Ember!" He commanded.  
  
It obeyed, leaving the poor Weedle seriously injured.  
  
"Time to catch," Johnny took out one of his pokeball Professor Oak gave him. He had 5 total. He threw the ball at the defenseless creature.  
  
The ball went red then shook once, twice... And at the third squirm, Weedle was caught.  
  
"Hn. Wanna see my new Pokemon, Misty?" Johnny edged closer holding out the ball in front of Misty's face.  
  
She backed up as far as she could only to bump into Ash, who was pushed back into Brock, who was pushed back into Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, Lee, Mariah, Enrique and Oliver.  
  
"Guys, please get off! I can't breathe!" Oliver said as the rest of the group continued crushing him. Kai and Robert stayed as far away as possible.  
  
"Haha! You, of all people, afraid of bugs! Ha! What a joke." Johnny grinned as he minimized the ball and put it in his pocket.  
  
Misty sighed a huge relief. "Whew! Don't do that again," Misty growled and looked dangerously at the other redhead.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Johnny said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Am I the only one who wants to move on?!" Brock yelled to break the two's conversation.  
  
The group dispersed, leaving Oliver gasping for breath.  
  
The large group reached Viridian City, and there they found a big commotion going on.  
  
Ash walked over to one of the onlookers. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
The guy looked at him. "Dude! You've like totally missed the action, dude. Some famous dude named Gary Oak is battling some amateur over there. Check it out dude! DUDE!" he looked on.  
  
Ash sweatdropped. "Uh, guys, you can come over now." He beckoned them to come closer.  
  
'Grrr... Gary...' Ash growled as he looked at the battle. The others joined him.  
  
"Arcanine, flamethrower, now!" Gary commanded.  
  
"Oh no, Tauros!" the other kid yelled.  
  
Tauros fell over after the attack hit. The audience whispered to each other.  
  
"Wow that Gary guy's good; he beat him in one shot!"  
  
"It's a total knock out!"  
  
"I wanna be just like him."  
  
"You think he'll go out with me?"  
  
Ash pushed his way through the crowd to face his rival.  
  
"Gary!" he said with gritted teeth.  
  
The young boy turned around to face him.  
  
"Ash, it's you. Congrats on the Pokemon League." Gary said calmly.  
  
"Thanks. You did great there, too. Why's everyone crowding all around you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Because," Gary started. "I'm Viridian's new gym leader."  
  
Ash's jaw dropped, and so did Misty's and Brock's.  
  
"You, gym leader?" Misty asked incredulously.  
  
"Yup. As you know, the last gym leader was Giovanni, head of the Team Rocket association. They got him arrested, so I'm taking over now." He said with a calm face on once again.  
  
The beybladers stood there confused. "You're the gym leader of this city? Then I want a battle!" Tyson stood up from the crowd.  
  
Gary looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's Tyson. He just started to learn about Pokemon." Ash explained.  
  
Upon hearing this, Gary laughed. "Tyson, I don't have time for you. Different gym leaders have different levels. Mine's way too high for an amateur like you."  
  
Tyson growled. He was ALWAYS being called an amateur. He wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"Just one battle. If I don't win, I'll come back after training harder." Tyson looked determined.  
  
Gary sighed. "Alright, kid. Your funeral. Umbreon, I choose you!" A black fox-like creature with yellow rings all around its body stood in a ready stance.  
  
'Dragoon's much bigger than that thing is. He'll be able to handle him easily.' Tyson thought.  
  
"Dragoon, I choose you!" He threw the ball in the air and out came an enormous blue dragon.  
  
"Hn. The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall. Umbreon, faint attack!" Gary ordered.  
  
For a second, Umbreon disappeared, then reappeared knocking Dragoon off his feet. Dragoon was down.  
  
"Wha-What?! I didn't even have a chance to attack!" Tyson fell to his knees and called backed Dragoon.  
  
"Look. It's not like I'm your tutor or anything, but there's level you need to take into account. You gain experience through more battles you win over to have a stronger leveled Pokemon. Umbreon was more than a match for you. As for why couldn't you attack first, this is reality. Speed counts and your 'Dragoon' is apparently a Slowpoke to me. Even if your Pokemon is bigger, doesn't mean it'll win." Gary crossed his arms and walked away.  
  
"Tyson!" Rei went over to Tyson to help, but he slapped his hand away.  
  
"No Rei. I need to become stronger like Gary said. He beat me in one shot. Come on. I'm battling the Pewter City gym leader." Tyson walked away looking at no one in particular.  
  
"He's got spirit. But he's also the most stubborn kid I've ever seen." Lee said with his eyes closed.  
  
Brock looked at Tyson's retreating form. 'I'm sure you will try your best in Pewter City. Don't give up, Tyson.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes! A long chapter. Okay, so maybe some of you think this sucks, but I like my story, and nothing's going to change that. Tyson's going to be in for a real surprise with Brocko around. Misty's also going to be a shock for the bladers. And Jesse and James have their time to shine VERY soon. Wait patiently for the next chapters! 


End file.
